princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
U-17 Training Camp Facilities
They are different from school clubs; you can see that they're designed to perfectly support the players. Training Room The newest training gym is managed by computers It holds more space for equipment than leading sports gyms. When using the machines, players use contactless cards that can record their data. Using data accumulated individually, the machines regulate the optimal workload. However, this has had a bad reputation amongst some of the players. Locker Room The locker rooms are divided up by the different court numbers Locker rooms are divided by court number; as expected, the ones for the higher courts seem to be more extravagant. Monitor Room The high tech room for checking the players' practice The monitor room is a place for checking the players' training and giving advice. With a number of cameras installed on it,the coaches can check the situation from every corner, Bar Counter All lined up in an average shot bar is sake, sake, sake In the U-17 Training Camp, the reason there's a bar counter is simple. It was made for the coaches who live at the training camp and thus can't descend to this earth. 16 Courts/Training Facilities The U-17 Players gather at 16 practice courts There are 16 courts where the U-17 players practice. At the moment, the middle school students who won the pair matches also use them to develop their strength along with the high schoolers Centre Court/Training Facilities for Rainy Days Only top-class players are permitted to use the holy grounds of the U-17 camp. The Centre Court is a place a little distance away from the 16 courts. It seems the reason for this is out of concern for the top-level players who can gather to practice there. Of course, there are indoor courts for the top players' use as well. Restaurant It's a stronghold offering cuisine which heals the players' hearts. For the sake of the players which have gathered from around the country, the dining hall has been prepped with a meru with strong hometown flavors. However, when night falls, equipment designed to keep out hungry players activates, transforming the place into an impregnable fortress! If the infra-red rays are intercepted, an alarm will sound. They're to prevent people from snatching food. Cuisine on Menu *'Oden no Sujiniku' (West Japan) - A kind of oden (hotpot) where a big mouthful of beef sujiniku (fibrous meat) is skewered. There are also regional cases where they use pork. *'Shirokuma' (Kagoshima) - Shaved ice with condensed milk. On top, fruit and anko (bean paste) can be used as toppings. *'Rafute' (Okinawa) - A dish where pork ribs are boiled well in soy sauce. It's by no means encouragement for when you run away. *'Pond Snail Yanagawa Nabe' (Kanagawa - Atsugi) - A stew of loaches boiled in soy sauce together with eggs and burdoch. This is a type of dish where pond snails, instead of loaches, are wrapped with egg in a pot. It's a famous food limited to the Atsugi hot springs. *'Inui Juice' (Tokyo) - That high nutritional value was recognised by the coaches, so it was placed on the menu. It's not popular. Gallery 500px-Practicing_at_the_U-17_Camp.png|Training Room Loooo.jpg|Court 5's Locker Room Hghghg.png|Monitor Room New-Prince-of-Tennis-08-01.jpg|Kenya & Ryoma passing the lasers to get in the Bar Counter Atches.png|Oni,Tokugawa,Kintaro & Ryoma in the Court 1 New-Prince-of-Tennis-02-03.jpg|Restaurant Category:Locations Category:Training Camps